The Shades of Night
by evildragon503
Summary: Small Rudolf only wanted to go picking flowers for his mother Elisabeth but ends up gaining a friend who is not as honest as Rudolf thinks. Death: Màtè Kàmàràs For now it's a small OneShot but maybe I'll add Mayerling soon.


**The Shades of Night**

The child was running out of the Hofburg, smiling happily at the sun. The ridicules blue uniform was looking way too hot for this kind of weather but the child wore it with pride in his eyes. It was one of the proves that Emperor Franz Josef loved his 'brave army' more than he loved the heir, his only son, Crown Prince Rudolf but the child was ignorant to it. For him it was simple a present from his father who he saw not often enough.

The Death only laughed coldly. He had no sympathy for the offspring of the only woman he had ever loved and the man who had stolen her from him. Within the child he saw nothing but contumeliousness.

Although he must admit that he was interested in Rudolf. His looks were those of Elisabeth. Maybe his spirit…his soul was the same.

There was only one way in finding out.

He approached the child who was sitting in the imperial gardens picking out flowers, slowly.

"The future Emperor of Austria should not be out alone", said the Death as he stood next Elisabeth's son and looked down at him. The crown prince looked up with panic in his eyes but as soon as saw the Death he relaxed but stayed alarmed.

"You are no teacher", Rudolf said with childish authority in his voice.

"No I'm no teacher", said the Death slightly amused. "Why? Are you hiding from them?"

"Maybe", said the little child looking at the Death questioning. "Who are you anyway?"

The Death smiled mysteriously. "I'm a friend of your mothers", he said.

"Really?" said Rudolf all traces of suspicion and doubt leaving his face. Only one emotion was now on the child's face. Glee.

"Then come and visit her with me", he exclaimed. "I'm getting her flowers." Here Rudolf held up a bunch of carefully picked out flowers.

The Death put on his fake smile and smelled at the flowers in the boy's hand.

"They smell lovely", he said, making the child smile.

"So you are coming with me?" asked Rudolf excited but when the Death shook his head his face fell.

"Why not? You said you were a friend of her. She wouldn't send me away with you by my side", admitted Rudolf with tears forming in his eyes.

The Death frowned. "Does she do it a lot? Sending you away?"

"My Grandmother says she's busy so she has no time for me", said the child nodding.

"What is she doing?" The Death wanted to know.

The crown prince shrugged. "I don't know. Do you? You are her friend after all."

"She and I are not really speaking with each other at the moment." The Death gave the child a kind smile. "She sent me away too you know."

"What did you do?" Rudolf asked looking so curious like only a child with young age could.

Before the Death could answer a voice filled with the authority of an officer yelled. "Your Majesty? Where are you?"

The look of panic returned to Rudolf's face at once and he jumped up to hide himself behind the Death's legs who in return looked rather startled by the child's behavior.

"Don't tell him I'm here", Rudolf begged and looked up with big frightened eyes.

Death dropped to his knees and placed both hands on Rudolf's shoulder. "I won't tell them but you should bring the flowers to your mother now or they will be dead soon."

Rudolf nodded and wanted to run back into the Hofburg but Death held him in place. "Please tell her an old friend sends his best. Will you do it?"

Rudolf nodded again and this time Death let him go. He watched as the small child ran away from him back into the huge building.

"This could be fun", he said to himself and set after the kid.

Rudolf's room was exactly how the Death remembered it from his past visits in the castle. It was huge with and enormous bed in which even an adult could get lost in. Rudolf's toys, mainly toy soldiers and war horses, were standing in file at the wall.

How a child could live in a room like this by itself surprised even the Death.

Suddenly the door to the room busted open and a crying Rudolf ran into it. He threw himself at the huge bed and the Death could see how he was trembling from suppressed sobs.

If the Death had a heart it would break by the sign of the child but so he simply smiled cruelly. He had a plan. She would regret sending him away.

Forcing the smile from his face he replaced it with compassion. He walked to the child and placed a comforting hand on the crown prince shoulder.

The boy looked up with blood shoot eyes and a running nose. He sniffed and without warning hugged the Death. At first the Death was taken back but soon he hugged Rudolf back and stroked his hair.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Rudolf pressed himself harder against the Death.

"I brought the flowers Mama but she only gave them her hairdresser who put them in Mamas hair. Then I told her what you said and she practically threw me out."

The child hiccupped a couple of times. "She doesn't love me, does she?"

The Death had an answer but he kept silent. He was sure Elisabeth loved her son but she was turning bitter and cold. It had been hard to accept the death of her first child. The Death thought that Elisabeth only pushed her son away to protect her heart if he should die like Sophie.

And Rudolf was going to die but not now. The Death would save him for later.

He was like a cat, first playing with his victim then killing it.

"I have nobody", said the child miserably.

"That's not true", said the Death. "You have me. I come when you need me."

"Promise?" asked Rudolf between sniffling.

"I promise. I'm not only your mother's friend. I'm also yours", said the Death with a smile, holding the child close.

In that moment the Death decided how he would play this game.

He would use Rudolf to hurt Elisabeth and to remind her that she belonged to him and him only.

* * *

**The FanFic will be on in German under "Die Schatten der Nacht" as well.**

**Thank you for reading and reviews.**


End file.
